


Remember

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

It had been kinda nice.

Being new, and innocent, and excited.  
_"I'm like a superhero or something!"_  
She'd staked, and fought, and led, and smiled - actually smiled! It'd felt so _natural_.  
And even though she'd been a bit dumb (No, not dumb. Naïve.), she'd still managed to find a purpose.  
_"I kill your kind."_  
Still managed to find an identity.  
_"I feel like a Joan."_  
To find friends.  
_"Stay away from Randy!"_  
It had all seemed so clear.

Buffy sits, and wonders if it makes sense to be jealous of someone who never really existed.  
Then she has another drink.


End file.
